


Cirugía compleja.

by CattivaRagazza



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, F/F, Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:33:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6699496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CattivaRagazza/pseuds/CattivaRagazza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lo suyo es un caso serio. Lo suyo es algo así como mirar a Juvia y tener este desagradable momento de las mariposas en el estómago.</p><p>Para la FT Angst Week. Bonus Day: "Cross My Heart".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cirugía compleja.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece a la perra de Mashima.
> 
> Prompt: Para la FT Angst Week. Bonus Day: Cross My Heart.
> 
> Personajes/parejas: Lisanna/Juvia, Lisanna/Edo-Juvia, y un Gray/Juvia casi en cero.
> 
> Extensión: 1057 palabras.
> 
> Notas: This is soooooo weird. Me enteré de la week... hoy. O sea, sabía de su existencia pero no recordaba qué días era... hasta hoy. Sí, yo siempre me entero de las week el día que comienzan. O no tanto, hoy era el primer Bonus Day (o el 29, aquí ya es 30, en algún lugar del mundo quizás aún es 29) así que lo vomité en cinco minutos y salió esto. Deberían fusilarme, las cosas que escribo en los cinco minutos de vomito momentáneo no deberían existir. Or something like that.
> 
> Por lo demás trataré de participar en la week (cumplir todos los prompt) y eso. Sería.

Lo suyo es un caso serio, complejo, hasta caótico. No es nada del otro mundo —o quizás sí—, honestamente, pero sigue siendo complicado. Incluso si fuera hombre lo sería, más que nada por lo patético del asunto, aunque ella le agrega unos cuantos detalles extra como si no estuviera ya suficientemente mal, que lo está.

Lo suyo es algo así como mirar a Juvia y tener este desagradable momento de las mariposas en el estómago. No tendría que ser tan malo, en teoría, al menos no en primera instancia, es algo tan sencillo e insignificante como un enamoramiento. Ahora agreguemos sus dos primeros detalles: primer punto, Gray Fullbuster; segundo punto, Lisanna Strauss. Primer problema, él primer punto existe; segundo problema, el segundo punto es su nombre. Que no, que incluso así sigue sin ser tan simple como la idea de «me gusta mi mejor amiga pero ella babea abiertamente por un chico». Lisanna es una chica detallista, ella nunca se queda con la idea global... o algo así.

Edoras. Edoras. ¡Edoras! Maldito y pasado —olvidado, lejano— Edoras. De verdad que podría ser mucho más simple pero no resulta así. Es, de hecho, algo así como «yo y la Juvia de Edoras éramos buenas amigas» que es una enorme y repugnante mentira, nunca fueron amigas. No, Lisanna y esa Juvia no eran amigas, porque las amigas no intercambian baba y se meten la mano en la entrepierna. Amigas no, definitivamente no. Por supuesto, en primera instancia es culpa de Juvia, al menos de _esa_ Juvia, ella se le insinuó primero y la acorraló contra una mesa. Ya sin Edoras de por medio la culpa es de Lisanna, por ofrecerse a ser la compañera de Juvia en el examen, por decirle esa mentira, por _esperar algo_. ¿Qué iba a haber, si de buenas a primeras se notaba lo de Juvia y Gray? No, lo de Juvia y Gray no, lo de Juvia nada más, porque a él no le interesa nada. Se planteó varias veces esa situación sin entender el motivo, aunque supone que es algo así como lo de la Juvia y el Gray de Edoras, ella no lo tomaba en cuenta por lo pegajoso que resultaba, al tratarse en este caso de Juvia no logra ser subjetiva, quizás porque la quiere.

Quizás no, Lisanna admite que quería a la Juvia de Edoras, mucho, demasiado, como para dejar que se llevara su primera vez —ahí, contra un mueble y a las apuradas porque en cualquier momento podrían llegar los cazadores del rey y no estaban para escenas románticas ni sexo tranquilo ni nada parecido—, pero duda si de verdad quiere a _esta_ Juvia o solo trata de compensar a la otra. Entonces todo se convierte en un caso serio. Porque quiere a Juvia, de verdad, ha aprendido a apreciarla incluso aunque sea dulce y no ruda y pegajosa en lugar de independiente; pero Lisanna se pregunta si la quiere de esa manera _en verdad_ o simplemente confunde sentimientos, quizás quiere a Juvia como una amiga nada más y el recuerdo de la otra Juvia la confunde, quizás la nueva Juvia en verdad la conquistó como hiciera la otra y sí se ha enamorado de ella. Claro, todos esos razonamientos tendrían algo de sentido si no existiera Gray Fullbuster, de buenas a primeras parece inútil que se quiebre la cabeza por algo que de todas formas no tiene futuro, da igual si la quiere en verdad o no de esa forma siendo que el sentimiento, sea cual sea su causa, sigue siendo inútil. El problema es que Lisanna quiere ser amiga de Juvia, una amiga real, y no logra sentirse como tal.

Es que «Juvia, veo océanos en tus ojos y me gusta tu soledad con sabor a sal. Me gusta tu testarudez de riachuelo sin rumbo y tus estupideces de charco mojado, incluso tu dependencia de agua embotellada». Es que a veces cree que la quiere de verdad —y si llegó a quererla en un principio por mera confusión eso se difuminó con el tiempo—, es que «tus ojos no parecen mareas indomables y no te sabe el tacto a tormenta y no me importa».

Oh, lágrima de sus ojos, a Lisanna se le encoje el pecho al pensar que la ha pensado tanto que se ha enamorado de pensarla, incluso aunque Juvia apenas la repare y esté demasiado ocupada en creer que logra algo con su actitud de niña que te ahoga. Hace esa cosa triste de quebrarle el corazón.

Eso podría volver a ser tan simple, entonces, como el «me gusta mi mejor amiga pero ella babea abiertamente por un chico», podría pero de pronto a Lisanna le golpea el pensamiento de «Juvia, ¿te soy infiel contigo misma o es que te estoy reemplazando de la forma más descarada que he encontrado?» y vuelve a ser un caso serio.

Es que Lisanna es un poco aberrante, pensándolo bien. ¿Exactamente qué piensa, exactamente qué siente? Es tan asquerosamente incorrecta, le dan ganas de llorar días soleados por ella.

«Juvia, yo no quiero que te enamores de mí, de verdad. Quiero que dejes de enamorarme.

Juvia, no hagas eso de preguntar por él en mi presencia, abrazarme con su nombre en los labios porque me dan ganas de mentirte.»

«Juvia, Juvia, Juvia, no me rompas el pecho, no me lo rompas.

Es que quisiera ser tus días soleados.»

Es que ni siquiera llora por las noches por su causa porque se siente sin derecho. Sus sonrisas no son reales pero siquiera le da para que sean una mentira, las deja en el limbo de su caso complicado.

«Gray, enamorate de ella y deja que me aparte finalmente para que ustedes sean felices. Haz eso por mí.

Enamorate de ahogarte y de perderte.»

A Lisanna su amor le sabe a injusticia, a hipocresía. ¿O no será que la ama en todas sus formas y en todos sus mundos?, ¿puede al menos soñar que es eso? Es que no puede soñar con dejar de amarla porque aún quiere quererla.

Es que no puede soñar con arrancarse el sentimiento porque... porque añora conservar su lazo —la presencia, la esencia—. Porque nunca deja de querer quererla.

«Juvia, Juvia, me extirparía el pecho si no fuera porque aún quiero ser tu amiga.

Aún quiero quererte con voz de gato mojado, de caso complicado.»

**Author's Note:**

> Raro, tosco y vomitado en cinco minutos, eso es esto.


End file.
